YouTube Escapades (On Hold)
by StellarLucy
Summary: Lucy is a famous YouTuber. Natsu is an adoring fan and another famous YouTuber. What they don't know about each other can bring them together. Let's find out when Lucy turns from sad and famous to happy and famous. Will her father like the news? Will Nalu get together?
1. Beginnings

I got home around 3:30 PM on Friday afternoon. I had planned on recording a video for YouTube. I had recently gotten into singing and have been told by multiple people, including my voice instructor, Lrya, that I have a voice of an angel. So, ever since then I have been practicing by singing covers for YouTube. My channel, StellarMage, was something I had originally made tutorials on. I had gotten relatively famous in a short amount of time and my father was yet to find out about my YouTube Escapades.

It wasn't until recently that I had start doing covers and tutorials along with people asking me to read their poems, which I always did, because I love literature. If my father had found out I was on the internet. He would disown me. After all, he was a rich business man. I was just his daughter and anything bad that I did reflected badly on him in the media and socially. We were after all, a well-known family. The Heartfilia's.

I turned to my computer and smiled, "So, glad I don't have a camera. No one can see my messy hair after a long day at school." I chuckled and then sighed, "Well, that's not completely true. My laptop has a camera, but I don't use that for recording." I smirked, realizing I was talking to myself. I didn't even go to an actual school. I was home schooled. I didn't have any friends and I didn't have a mother to stop my father from his ways.

I pulled out sheet music that I had brought home from choir and did some vocal warm ups, glad my father was off on a business trip and I could do what I wanted. Then I stood in front of my hanging microphone, making a cover for Carrie Underwood's "See You Again". I didn't know why, but country was the easiest thing for me to sing. It was probably because I always found a deeper meaning in the words that no one would ever catch.

"Sometimes, I feel my heart is breaking, but I stay strong and I hold on 'cause I know. I will see you again, oh. This is not where it ends. I will carry you with me." I sung the words, but somehow my voice cracked in the middle of singing the song and it had sounded like I was crying. I didn't have enough time to edit the sound to fix it, but maybe people will just think I choked. After I finished recording I listened over it on my editing software and then put the acoustics underneath my singing. It sounded perfect.

I typed the lyrics in for the video and a little "StellarMage Sings: See You Again" as a title. I also put a small credits page and at the end a little announcement for a Q&A video I'd be doing next Friday along with my Tumblr page so they could send in questions. Along with all the hate that I got in the comments. I turned away from my little recording studio and moved to my bed to get on my laptop. I went on Tumblr to check out my dash before I got to my homework and my favorite YouTuber ever who went by the channel name, FlamingDragon, was online. He showed his face all the time and he was super good at playing guitar and I kind of envied him. The weird thing was he always played the songs that I sung. I didn't know if he did it intentionally to get recognition from me or if it was me going just a little paranoid because this boy was amazing good looking.

He had pink, spiky hair, an amazing fang-toothed smile, these dark onyx eyes that I swore looked into my soul every time he looked into the camera. He was tanned, muscular, and funny. He tried his best on songs even if he did miss a chord or two, but that's why I liked him. He didn't seem to care what people thought about him. He had just posted a selfie of him with his guitar saying, "Just got back from school about to make my daily cover video." I starred at it and then wondered who he was going to cover today. I never communicated with him because I was too nervous to. He was like my music god.

I decided to get my mind off of it. I made a post with the link to my YouTube video, "Just posted my daily song cover. Hope you enjoy it. :)" I pressed the button to post and then got to a reading that one of my followers, ScriptedBooks, on Tumblr had suggested for me. After reading this I would get to my homework, "Whoa, ScriptedBooks we need to collab on something sometime!" I said into the mic after I finished reading it, "I really enjoyed this." I chuckled into the mic and then waved and said, "I guess I should probably give a spoken reminder to send in questions to my Tumblr if you want them to be answer next Friday. Well, like always. Goodbye, shooting stars. See you in the next one." I said, knowing the smile was on my voice. I ended the recording and put a soft naturistic soundtrack under my voice in my editing program and then uploaded it to YouTube.

With that I got to my homework. Yes, home schooled and getting homework. My father wasn't a very nice man. He always made sure I had something to do though. I guess that was always nice.

* * *

Natsu POV:

I got home at 4 PM today. School was a pain and it didn't help that my friend had tried to keep me when he knew I had a schedule that I needed to keep up with. I told him I'd call him after I made my video. I threw my backpack on my bed and then smirked. I turned on my computer and looked up the channel of my favorite YouTuber, StellarMage. She always sounded so cute. Sadly, everyone knew her, so there was no way she could ever notice me. I saw she posted her daily cover and decided to watch it. I like to do covers on the songs she covered because it made me feel just a little bit closer to her, "See You Again, huh? She really likes her country." I mumbled.

I took out my phone and took a selfie with my guitar, "I might as well tell everyone my daily video is coming out soon." I gave my famous fang-toothed smile towards my phone and snapped a picture. I went to Tumblr and noticed that she wasn't online yet which means she was working because she was never on when I got back from school. I posted the picture with the caption, "Just got back from school about to make my daily cover video." I pressed the post button and then set up my recording studio.

I pressed the record button and played the song she had sung. What I wouldn't do to meet her and learn about her. She had been my YouTube crush forever. I fell in love with her voice. It was like the sunshine. I would never tell anyone else this, but she was my obsession. I finished playing the song and then looked up at the camera with a smile on his face, "Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow, fireflies." I said before waving and ending the recording.

Then I made a post to say that my video was out, but by that time I was watching StellarMage's second video where she read a girl's writing. However, I didn't care about the writing. I just wanted to hear her voice. It was pleasant to listen to after a long day at school. Then, I heard something I didn't expect to hear, "A Q&A?" I questioned blankly at my screen, "I could ask her the question, but I can't." I hesitated as I clicked the link to her Tumblr, "I mean, I have until Friday, right? It's not like hell will break lose with a single question." I tried to pump myself up, but nothing came. I turned away from my computer and went to do my homework instead.

* * *

Lucy POV:

Homework was a pain. My father wouldn't be home for a while and I was being driven out of my mind. I went back to YouTube to see if he posted his video yet. My face rested on my hands as I watched the video. He was so cute and nice. He was always thanking his subscribers. I mean, I did that too, but I just feel like he's talking directly at me when he talks. Almost like I can just reach out and touch him. Sadly, I couldn't and neither could he.

I finished up my homework just in time for one of the house staff to call me to dinner. My thoughts were only on him though. I couldn't turn my thoughts to something else and it made me want to write. I felt inspired and nothing was going to change that. It was like looking at all the answers to life. I hoped he sends in a question for my video on Friday, or what I was going to now officially call Friendly Friday. I was planning on doing something for my shooting star every Friday. They are important to me and make me feel like I'm part of something with their kind words.

Everything was going to change in about a week. People were going to find out stuff about me that no one knew. My mother, my father, me being home schooled, and all the juicy details of my life. It was kind of exciting. It was hard to think about letting this information out, but everything was when you were a little terrified of the outside world. I ate without a smile. I spent most of my time alone, so it was hard to always be happy, but I had to put up the facade for YouTube. No one should ever know about my family, or me. I was that small piece of gold that was forgotten, that one star that had burned out at the age of eight.

I decided after dinner I would see if I had any questions in my ask yet and to my surprise there were hundreds of them. I sighed and got to work, sorting out which one's I should answer. I had turned Anon on, so in case people were scared of me knowing who they were they could rest peacefully. Some of the questions were really inappropriate, so they were deleted. The ones that were good I wrote down and started thinking of answers. One question by an anon caught my eye because it was the only one. _"Hey, StellarMage. What do you think of online relationships and would you ever try to be in one? One more question. Have you ever thought of collaborating with someone? If so, who?"_ I had to think for a while for this one. I wrote it down. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

Natsu POV:

After doing my homework I went on Tumblr to think of a question to ask my one and only YouTube crush. I hadn't seen her face, but I fell in love with her face. I wanted her to hear her laugh again. I pulled up her account to ask a question to her. I smiled and wrote, "Hey, StellarMage. What do you think of online relationships and would you ever try to be in one? One more question. Have you ever thought of collaborating with someone? If so, who?" I pressed the ask anonymously button and then panicked. There was no way I just asked her that. She would think I was the biggest idiot of all time if she found out who sent that my entire social standing would be destroyed.

Then again, I could just be going paranoid. She was too nice sounding to call someone an idiot. I just hoped she would see how much I wanted to be her favorite, but didn't have the strength to ask her who her favorite was. A piece of me hoped she answered the collab question with my name. If she did I had the right to message her to start up a collab and if it worked out maybe we could do covers with each other all the time. Then that would also mean meeting in person and that made me a little nervous. Maybe it would be best to not change the way things are. It was all up to her at this point. I would have to wait a week to see if she would answer my question and that was the most anxiety inducing thing that could possibly happen to me.

* * *

 **I just got around to doing some editing on this. I probably should've done that a long time ago, but you know sometimes you just gotta deal with it, right? Besides, college and other things are getting in the way of my writing, so bare with me. Another chapter will be coming out soon and I apologize for the crappy introduction to this fic. I wrote this on a whim when I had gotten no sleep one day and I have a bunch of fic ideas running around in my head. Anyways, enjoy! :3**

 **~StellarLucy**


	2. The Answer to the Anon?

_**Where we left off:**_

 _"Hey, StellarMage. What do you think of online relationships and would you ever try to be in one? One more question. Have you ever thought of collaborating with someone? If so, who?"_ I had to think for a while for this one. I wrote it down. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

 _ **LUCY**_

A whole week later and I had around 100 asks that I chose to answer. I had been writing down possible answers to questions like, _"What do you look like?"_ , _"What's your name?"_ , _"What do you do when you aren't on YouTube?"_ , _"What are your hobbies and why?"_ , and the question that got me really thinking about my YouTube Career, _"What do you think of online relationships and would you ever try to be in one? One more question. Have you ever thought of collaborating with someone? If so, who?"_

If I had to be honest, my initial reaction to online relationships would be to turn away from them, but I also had to admit that they kind of gained my interest in the last year. If you talked enough to one person that you ended up falling in love than they couldn't be that bad, right?

Who would I collaborate with? I was much too shy to ask _him_ and even if I did, I didn't think he would agree to the idea. Besides, that would mean that I would have to tell him where I live, or he would have to tell me where he lived and that was scary for me. I would have to weight from my father's next business trip for that one.

What I would do to be a normal kid and not a daughter to an extremely famous business man. Not to mention, I was always alone. At least no one knew who I was. I had no friends of which to speak of and nothing to my name except the family business which I was going to renounce once I came of age. After all, I had my own dreams that I want to pursue. I wanted to be a writer and a singer.

Sometimes I just wished my father would realize who I really am. I wish he would pay attention to the small things about me, but no. He didn't even notice me. He avoided me like the plague. It was probably because I looked like my mother. The same blonde hair and brown doe eyes. Everything. The only thing that was different between us is I stopped smiling the minute she died.

When I got finished with my schooling that afternoon, I set up my recording studio. I signed into Tumblr and made a post, _"About to make my cover video. Kind of stressing over answering all your questions. Thanks for sending them in. Ask box was closed as of last night at midnight. The song will kind of just be the way I usually feel everyday. Sorry if it's depressing."_ I pressed the button to post and then started running through my playlist to see if there was something I haven't sung. I chose the song "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick.

I went to my mic and I started singing:

 _She never slows down._  
 _She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down_  
 _She won't turn around_  
 _The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

 _So stand in the rain  
_ _Stand your ground  
_ _Stand up when it's all crashing down  
_ _You stand through the pain  
_ _You won't drown  
_ _And one day, whats lost can be found  
_ _You stand in the rain_

 _She won't make a sound_  
 _Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down_  
 _She wants to be found_  
 _The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

When I finished the song I immediately started editing it to sync perfectly with the music. It wouldn't be long until people figured me out anyways, so I might as well give my story in form of a song today. As I finished editing my video and adding lyrics to the screen. I heard something strange come from down stairs. It was my father back from his meeting. I grimaced as I heard his voice and then sighed when I knew he was coming upstairs to go to his office. I posted the video and then went to go get something to eat.

After I ate, I would do my homework and start on the question video. I knew my father would be too busy to join me for dinner and that made me happy as I sat there in the dining room and ate quietly. Everyday that my father was away from me I felt more and more like I belonged elsewhere and it helped me follow along with my dream. If he never taught me the tools of the trade that would be a good thing, right? I ate the small meal one of my maid had prepared for me and then got up to go do my work.

* * *

 _ **NATSU**_

I let a sigh out of my mouth. Today was the day. The day I would figure out if StellarMage wanted to collab with me. I wanted to meet her so bad as I jumped on my laptop and saw that she had already posted her video. I knew the song she had song and I tilted my head to the side. I hadn't gone on Tumblr yet to see if she was online, but now I though like it was a good idea. I logged in and saw her latest post, _"About to make my cover video. Kind of stressing over answering all your questions. Thanks for sending them in. Ask box was closed as of last night at midnight. The song will kind of just be the way I usually feel everyday. Sorry if it's depressing."_ I starred at the screen and then sighed. The song was depressing, but I had to wonder why. Why did she feel like this? Why did she always sound like she was smiling then? Was it all an act to hide something away?

All these questions ran through my head as I made my cover video. I was excited and it must have shown in the video because around an hour later someone commented on the video, _"Your eyes are jumping around like crazy! FlamingDragon, you are adorable when you are excited about something."_ I laughed at the comment, but I couldn't deny the truth. I was excited. I wanted to know if she would answer the question that I asked and I was anxiously waiting for the answer.

I only ever posted one video a day, so it wouldn't matter, but every Friday I always posted a thank you video. I wanted to know that I was grateful for my subscribers. I wanted each and every one of them to know that they were the most important people to me. They were paying for my living at the age of 18 and would be probably paying my way through college. I loved them all. She wouldn't have been to notice, but I knew that she was subscribed to me and I knew that when I posted this one video she would probably see it. First, I had to take care of my homework. The weekend was a time that I wanted to relax and I wasn't going to let any type of work get in the way of that.

* * *

 _ **LUCY**_

It was time. I had to make the video sooner or later and it was already late. I held my phone up and made the video. I would read the question and then answer it. With every question that I answered the video was only ten minutes long.

 _"Q: What's your name?  
_ A: My name is Lucy. Thanks for your question **DemonShipper**.

 _Q: What do you look like?  
_ A: I have golden blonde hair, big brown eyes that like to give away everything I'm thinking. If I wanted to cry most people could tell before even I did. I'm five feet five inches tall. Busty. I have pale, soft skin. I look like my mother mostly. It's hard to tell what I got from my dad. Probably his stubborn side. Thanks **IceStripper**. Nice URL."

I chuckled slightly at the weird URL and then sighed. I didn't like to admit that I was stubborn, but I knew I was. No one could change my mind once it was made up. No matter what happened.

" _Q: Where do you live?  
_ A: I live in Fiore. That's all you need to know. **LionsKeep**."

 _Q: How old are you?  
_ A: I'm seventeen. Just for you **BusyReader**."

If I answered that question completely, people would definitely find out who I was. Then, there was a pause before I answered the final question. They one that I had to rack my mind for an answer.

" _Q:_ _What do you think of online relationships and would you ever try to be in one? One more question. Have you ever thought of collaborating with someone? If so, who?"  
_ A: Well... I never truly thought about the idea of online dating until this question came about and since I don't know who sent it in. I can only assume it's because you want to date someone over the internet, right? I have some advice for you. Talk to them first. If you talk to them and still have a crush on them then I suppose it's okay to ask them out, but wait for a while. A couple of months, or maybe a year. So, yes. I suppose that after some time I would try to be in one. Now, onto your next question. I have thought about collaborating with a lot of people. I guess the top person I want to collab with would be... Hm.. I guess **FlamingDragon**. I watch his videos all the time and I love how good he is at guitar, singing with him is like a dream."

I know through out the entire video I sounded bored and out of it, so I added a small note, "Thanks for your questions guys. I appreciate it them greatly. Thank you sticking with me all this time. See you next time, my shooting stars. I love you all." I chuckled softly into the mic and ended the video. I edited it to the way I wanted it and made some soft underlying music play underneath my words. I then posted the video and went outside to explore the house gardens.

Seeing how late it was, I put on a jacket and grabbed my laptop. I wanted to see what kind of response I got from the video. I also wanted to get a little bit of writing done, so I sat down on a hill under the stars as I opened up my project. I definitely wasn't going to expect what was to happen in an hour. There it was, a message from my one internet crush. I was terrified to even open it up and see what it said. I looked through comments on my video and I almost fainted when **DemonShipper** commented: _I ship it. I wonder what his name is so we can make a ship name._

What shocked me even more was that **FlamingDragon** himself replied to the comment: _Natsu. My name is Natsu and you knew that. We go to school together and are in the same class._ This made my heart jump. He knows my name and I know his.

I went into a panic when I continued reading the conversation, **DemonShipper** added: _I like this. #Nalu. What do you think, **FlamingDragon**?_

 **FlamingDragon** : _I like it. It has a certain ring to it. Too bad that we aren't dating, Mi- **DemonShipper**. Sorry, **StellarMage**. She doesn't know when to stop making ship names. I got used to it. I hope you can too._

 **DemonShipper** : _Well well well, I could always start bothering you about your would be relationship with my younger sister, **AnimalSoul**._

 **AnimalSoul** : _Please don't bring me into this, **DemonShipper**_.

 **FlamingDragon** : _Have some respect for you sister, **DemonShipper**. It happened and it's over. We are still friends. No harm done._

 **StellarMage** : _Guys, Isn't this a private issue should you guys, you know, not talk about it where all these people can read it? **DemonShipper FlamingDragon**_

 **DemonShipper** : _Oh, hey, **StellarMage**! Didn't realize you actually read your comments. See **FlamingDragon**? I told you she would be reading this._

 **FlamingDragon** : _Yeah, this is not a conversation we should be having that is why I told her to stop. **StellarMage** , Did you see the message I sent you yet? **DemonShipper** don't start trying to embarrass me. You know better than anyone that I have no shame in anything that I do._

 **StellarMage** : _No, I didn't read it yet. I'm sitting outside in the dark, so I decided to stay off of Tumblr and just write to relieve some stress. I should go. I'll look at your message as soon as I can, **FlamingDragon**. It'll probably be in the morning. **DemonShipper** , Don't pick on the helpless. It's not nice. ;)_

 **FlamingDragon** : _Alright, don't catch a cold, or something. Go do your writing. **StellarMage** , Hope you are in a better mood tomorrow. **DemonShipper** text me we will continue this conversation off the internet._

* * *

 _ **NATSU**_

I can't believe Mira did this to me. Sure, I dated her sister, but she didn't need to bring it up when she clearly knew that I had the world's biggest thing for Lucy. I heard my cell phone ring and saw Mira's name flash across the screen. I knew she was calling to tease me about my crush on Lucy, so I answered, "Hey, Mira. What's up?"

A sweet voice answered, "Not much Natsu. Just wanted to talk to you about nalu. My favorite otp in the world. Not my sister. Besides, she found someone else in the last year, so it's all good." Mira sounded menacing.

I knew it was late and since I knew it was late for Lucy too, I assumed she lived nearby, "Listen, Mira, It's late and Nalu is not a thing. I mean, it sounds wonderful. It does and I did send her that message like you told me too, but I didn't say what you told me to say. I preferred to sound like myself when I talked to her. You know give a little bit of my boyish charms that you like so much." I chuckled through the phone and then sighed.

Mira laughed at him, "Don't scare her away, Natsu. You don't even know her. You just asked that question because you told me she sounded sad. Which I have to agree. She did sound like she was crying in the last video and the video she posted today was sad. We know we all live in Fiore so she can't live that far away from us."

"Mira, she'll answer the ask in time. I want to be her friend right now. This is just the beginning. The answer to everything. Who knows how this will turn out." I muttered over the phone, "Listen, I have to go to bed. I'm exhausted. I'll tell her what she says tomorrow, okay?" I asked.

"Sure Natsu. Talk to you tomorrow." She chuckled slightly, "Sleep well." She was the first one to hang up, but I was left there to think about tomorrow. How would she answer to a collab. We didn't have to meet up to do it either if she didn't want to. I would be okay with just talking it over and sending each other recordings until we felt comfortable with each other first. This was completely in her hands now. How was she going to respond? Yes or No?

* * *

 _Hello, sorry it took me so long to update this story and get this out there._

 _I've been busy with a lot of school work, but I have been working on it._

 _I apologize if it's crap, but it's okay if you don't like it._

 _I've been trying out new things and thinking about ways to progress the story along._

 _If you don't like this one I also have **Unexpected Love For A Pyro?** _

_Thank you for reading **YouTube Escapades** and giving me your feedback._

 _Since this is the first actual chapter that isn't an Introduction, I will start responding to reviews down below my author notes._

 ** _FlamingDragon-Natsu  
DemonShipper-Mira  
AnimalSoul-Lisanna  
IceStripper-Gray  
LionsKeep-Loke/Leo  
BusyReader-Levy_**

 _There will be more to come As the story goes on. I just don't know what to call people. If you have name ideas please PM or leave it in a review. All of these names are up to change._

 **Much love,**

 **~StellarLucy**


	3. New School?

_**Where we left off:**_

 _"Sure Natsu. Talk to you tomorrow." She chuckled slightly, "Sleep well." She was the first one to hang up, but I was left there to think about tomorrow. How would she answer to a collab. We didn't have to meet up to do it either if she didn't want to. I would be okay with just talking it over and sending each other recordings until we felt comfortable with each other first. This was completely in her hands now. How was she going to respond? Yes or No?_

* * *

 ** _LUCY_**

So much had happened that night, but one thing I hadn't expected to happen happened when I walked in with my laptop in tow. My father called me to his study and gave me a school uniform, "You'll be attending class at Fairy Tail High School starting tomorrow. I've made the decision that you have learned all that you can from your tutor." He said gruffly.

I nodded, "Y-yes father." I was so confused as to what brought this on that the idea of actually going to school was kind of terrifying to me. I suddenly felt very unsafe as though something terrible would happen. My name was finally outed to the internet and this was just horrible. I ran to my room to rant on tumblr. After opening my laptop I saw a ton of messages from other people in my ask box. I was not in the mood to answer questions, so I quickly made a text post titled it **First day of Public School.** Then I started writing.

 _Hello, shooting stars. I just want all of you to know that tomorrow is my first day of going to public school. If I am honest with you the idea of actually meeting all these new people is stressful, so their probably won't be a video tomorrow. I hope you can understand. **FlamingDragon** I apologize, but your ask is going to have to wait for a while. My ask box is flooded like crazy. Thank you for understanding. We will talk soon about whatever you were wondering about. I have to get to bed. Goodnight, shooting stars. **StellarMage** out! xoxo 3_

After hitting 'Post', I shoved it on the charger into my laptop and did the same with my phone. I put both of the objects on my bed side table. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day. I took a bath and just starred up at the ceiling for a while. I kept hearing pings from my open laptop in the other room. No doubt it was probably all my followers wishing me good luck. As I let my bath thoughts calm me down I washed up. _I wonder how many friends I'll really be able to make. I wonder if anyone will actually like me and talk to me._ The thought of me being anxious over people seemed ubsurd to me. I wasn't a shy person and I was confident, but now with everything going on it just seemed like a mess.

I got out of the bath with a sigh and got into my pj's. I sat up in my bed with my laptop in my lap. I had decided to figure out what was going on with my messages, turned out it was more spam in my IM's saying good luck. A couple of people asking me what school I was going to. A couple of haters saying I wouldn't make it a day. I sighed as I responded to everyone quickly with just quickly written out answers. Then **FlamingDragon** sent an IM:

* * *

 **FlamingDragon** : _Hey, don't worry about it. We can talk later. I'd suggest turning your inbox off if you didn't yet. I hope school treats you well. I know it can be a little bit of a pain if you are a slacker like me._

 **StellarMage** : _Thanks for understanding, Natsu. I already did that, but that doesn't stop people from flooding your IM's either apparently. hehe -.-'_

 **FlamingDragon** : _I feel you. Sucks when you are internet famous, right? No privacy. I've had at least three people find out where I live._

 **StellarMage** : _I think if anyone found out where I live. I'd be on tv and that's why I don't show my face. Not to mention my father would probably bust a lung yelling me out before sending my ungrateful butt to boarding school._

 **FlamingDragon** : _Well, if that's how I get to match a face to the voice so be it, Lucy. hah!_

 **StellarMage** : _Oh ha ha. *Sarcasm* I don't think you want to see me like that. Your perception of me as a good person could be ruined._

 **FlamingDragon** : _Hey, don't judge a book by it's cover right? Everyone has their own issues. You might not see me as such a nice person if you saw everything I did._

 **StellarMage** : _Oh really? Let me guess. You are a rebel. You love fighting and are secretly in your schools underground fight club. ;)_

 **FlamingDragon** : _Close, but not a fight club. More just that **IceStripper** guy gets on my nerves. His name is Gray and I love to pick fights with him. Mostly because it gives me a reason to ridicule him in front of the entire student body. He actually strips when he is in a fighting mood. It's hilarious._

 **StellarMage** : _If I were him, I'd kill you. Seeing as I'm not him, Congratulations. That's an amazing thing to say to someone who might be interested in dating him. I hope you don't mess up too many relationships there._

 **FlamingDragon** : _Don't worry. I'm not that much of a jerk. Besides, this girl from Phantom High seems to like the habit of his. It's kind of funny actually._

 **StellarMage** : _Well, Natsu. I should probably leave, but thanks for the support. See you around._

 **FlamingDragon** : _Night and no problem._

* * *

With that I shut my laptop and went to pack my bags. All my studio equipment went into bags as well as all the clothes in my dressers. I would be moving into a dorm tomorrow. The idea of getting way from here was actually appealing to me. I had been wanting to get out of this house forever and now I finally could. I could make friends and be one with society. I could make mistakes and fall in love. Fall in love... Why did my mind go to that? Probably because how I longed to feel what the people in books felt. I wanted my heart to race and my mind to soar.

As I packed up my room I seemed to dance around. I took a couple of posters from my walls and put them in a bag as well. At least my father wasn't going to question the weight of all my recording stuff It weighed about the same as the bags with my clothes in them. It was actually kind of funny how well I hid the fact I was internet famous from everyone. My father never noticed how tired I was, but I'm sure that tomorrow I'll be awake as I've ever been. I'm sure people will realize that I am tired from the work that I do. I just sat on my bed hoping that I wouldn't be a disappointment.

I starred around my empty room for a while. I climbed into my bed and I curled into the blankets with my eyes closed finally getting some sleep for the night.

* * *

 ** _NATSU_**

My second conversation with Lucy today. That's all I was thinking about as I wondered what school she was going to. What if she was in the same school as me? I laid in bed my laptop now pushed off to the side. I was rooming with Gray, so of course he knew about my double life as a student and a YouTuber, but he usually didn't get back until late because he was always on dates with his girlfriend, Juvia, or **WaterWorks** on Tumblr and YouTube.

They met over the internet and now Gray keeps teasing me about not having a relationship with anyone and then again, he doesn't know as much about my love life as I never truly talked about it. I sighed as I got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day with out my answer, but I would have to make it. At least until she feels comfortable in her new school.

It wasn't until I was in the shower that I realized something. Something that wasn't right. I was excited to go to school. For the first time in a long time, I was excited to stay in that prison like building and see everyone's faces. I shook my head and spoke out loud, "There is something wrong with me." I sighed and pressed my forehead against the wall of the shower. Nothing was more frustrating than that thought, "What is happening to me." I muttered as I made the shower start running cold.

After that, I got dressed and went to bed. Gray would be back soon and I wasn't in the mood to be questioned by him, because there was no doubt in my mind that he saw the conversation between us on YouTube. I shut my eyes and I immediately passed out on contact with the pillow. It was days like this I was happy that I was a heavy sleeper.

* * *

 _ **LUCY**_

I woke up that morning with an anxious mind. I ate breakfast, packed my stuff into a car, even got dressed in record timing. I kind of hated that my eyes were an open book to people because anyone who looked into her eyes could see how nervous she was feeling. She had never been around that many people besides at parties that were thrown for my father's business success. Then again, I wouldn't feel so trapped and alone all the time either.

It was time to leave, so I kissed my room goodbye and waved off. I was expecting my father to be against this whole thing, but he was surprising happy to see me off and that got me a little concerned. What kind of funky school was he sending me to? I looked at the schedule he had given me last night only to see the name of the school happened to be the one that I had wanted to go to since I was eight.

Fairy Tail Academy. One of the world's best schools and overall the school with the highest amount of school spirit. They held parades and giant parties. I wasn't going to fit in well at all, but I wasn't going to waste my chance to get friends and have a real life.

My dad drove me to the city and even offered to help me unpack, but I stopped him there, "I'm fine. There really isn't that much. You can help me bring the stuff into the room, but I can take care of everything else." I smiled, everything seemed to be going right for the first time in a long time. Then again. I would probably have to fix this no smile thing. Ever since my mother passed away it was hard to see in color because everything just seemed so boring after she was gone.

Imagine laying in a room where everything around you was just black and white. There is no sky of blue, no green grass, no sunlight. Just dull, boring black and white. That's all I saw. It is probably hard to believe that after all this time I would still be like that, but hopefully the change of pace would get something to spark in me and get me to warm up. That was at least my goal for the year.

As soon as everything was in my room I sighed and hugged my dad before he left. I wouldn't be seeing him for a while. As soon as he was gone I started unpacking all of my things from my many bags. I set up my laptop from on the desk and all my recording equipment and then I got my clothes put away into drawers. It was the middle of the year, so it wasn't a surprise that I was rooming by myself.

After I was done unpacking the school's principle wanted me in his office. Mr. Dreyer, despite being very very short, was a kind heart man. He had welcomed me to the campus and had given me a map of the grounds so I would not get lost getting to my class that started in around thirty minutes.

I left his office to explore and I notice some of the other kids immediately were looking at me. I didn't like the attention, but I wasn't like them and it was probably obvious that I was just different. They were happy that they were part of superior families and I was sitting here with a sad looking face. It's like they were trying to read me and I hated it.

Soon my time for exploring was over as I ran back to my room grabbed my things and ran to the classroom entering late. Little did I know that this would be my first encounter with Gray. I walked in late and the teacher made me introduce myself to the class, "Hey everyone. I'm Lucy." I said in a quite voice. Sure I can talk in a normal voice when no one was looking at her face, but this was kind of too much for me. I wasn't much of a public speaker to begin with. I got to sit next to a short girl with light blue hair and a boy with dark blue hair.

He turned to me and sighed, "Hey, I'm Gray. Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy." Something about what he said struck a cord with me. _Gray._ Natsu said something about a stripper named Gray going to school with him. I nodded and scratched her head as he continued, "It's nice to meet you, Lucy." He smiled at me and I gave him a half hearted smile back.

Around midway through the class we were given time work on our work and I was immediately working on it. That was until someone poked on my shoulder and smiled. It was the girl who I was sitting next to, "Hey, I'm Levy. Welcome to the school. I was wondering you seem to be having an easy time with this. Could you help me. I'm confused." She raised an eyebrow. Math wasn't nearly as easy as English was for me, but I nodded.

"Sure, I can give you a hand." I turned towards her and we started working. She was surprisingly easy to talk to, but what didn't go unnoticed was the stare that I was getting from somewhere in front of me. It was from a girl with white hair and blue eyes. She was stunning to say the least. I sighed and kept my head down, helping Levy with Math. Soon the class was over and I would have Chemistry. This was going to be an oddly stressful day considering I know nothing about Chem. I just would have to pray that I have a good partner.

* * *

 _Hey Guys!_

 _Lucy is finally getting to meet people! Yey!_

 _Anyways, sorry this took so long to get out I was struggling to think of a good thing to do._

 _I am not really the creative type. Now I gotta work on **Unexpected Love For A Pyro?** I haven't even started a chapter and it's been over a month since I actually updated that, so I apologize. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it. _

_I will was going to put this on Hiatus, but I changed my mind because I got an idea for what to do while out on a walk around my neighborhood._

 _I was like, "What if Lucy gets to go to school and meet her internet friends, but meets Gray and Levy before she meets Natsu?" I still don't know when Natsu is going to come into the picture, but it'll work out. Thank you for reading **YouTube Escapades**. _

**Much Love,**

 **~StellarLucy**


	4. Sparks in the Chem Lab

**_Where we left off:_**

 _"Sure, I can give you a hand." I turned towards her and we started working. She was surprisingly easy to talk to, but what didn't go unnoticed was the stare that I was getting from somewhere in front of me. It was from a girl with white hair and blue eyes. She was stunning to say the least. I sighed and kept my head down, helping Levy with Math. Soon the class was over and I would have Chemistry. This was going to be an oddly stressful day considering I know nothing about Chem. I just would have to pray that I have a good partner._

* * *

 ** _LUCY_**

When Math ended Levy was still talking to me and conversation with her got easier and easier as time went on. We even went on to talk about our favorite books and movies. It turned out we had the same tastes as well. I mean, who doesn't like a little Harry Potter in their lives. We both shared the same interests in writing and reading and it also turned out that we had the same English class, which was a blessing for me. English was going to be so much easier with at least one person she knew.

The bell rang and I packed up my things and waved goodbye to Levy before disappearing around a corner to go to Chemistry. All great relationship ended up in Chem rooms apparently. Lucy was always ready for a new challenge, but this is one thing she didn't get to learn at home. When the bell rang again she still hadn't found her way to class yet and so she filled with panic. Not only was it her first day, but she was late. This was absolutely terrible.

A few minutes later she finally got to the room and all eyes were on her. The teacher was the first to speak up, "Ah, Lucy. Welcome to class. You can sit in that free seat over there."

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Conbolt. Big school. New areas." I said softly and then smiled and went to go sit down. Well, at least he didn't make me say anything. Though a new level of panic set in when I realized just who I was sitting next to. It was a big looking guy with black hair and piercings everywhere. The sight almost made her want to swallow her own tongue. On the other side of her was a girl with purple hair and had a kind looking aura. Later I learned their names to be Gajeel and Laki. Little did I know that after I came in another boy waltzed in right behind me with Gajeel scoffing and muttering, "Never could read a clock now could you, Pyro?"

I sighed, this was going to be one hell of a day. I didn't want to know why they called him pyro, or why he seemed so happy. The only thing is he sat right in front of me and the only thought on my head was to pray that I have the strength to deal with this school, "Well, it's not like you could either, Iron Giant." From what I could tell, It came in the direction of the pyro and it made Gajeel's eyebrow twitch.

I thought it best if I move back that was until someone's calloused hand landed on my desk. It was Pyro's. The whole ordeal was cut off by a red head sitting in front of the pink haired boy, who later introduced herself as Erza, "Natsu, if you don't shut up I. will. cut. you."

That was when my head went a little fuzzy, there was no way Erza could've possibly said Natsu, right? I felt like I was going to be sick. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. As I heard a voice and a face look at me. I looked at Natsu who seemed to be worried about me, "You look a little pale are you alright?"

I struggled to answer because I was starting to feel dizzy, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I think first day stress is just getting to me that or the lack of good sleep. Who knows?" I smiled and it didn't seem to reach my eyes.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse? You look like you are abo-" Natsu was quickly cut off as I lost all consciousness. When I woke up I was on a bed in the nurses office. My hand went to my head only to see tears had fell down my cheeks while I was asleep. I felt so disoriented. I looked around the room and to my surprise Natsu was there. I must've looked like a mess because he looked slightly uncomfortable, "Well, you are finally awake. You slept through most of Chem. Turns out I'm your lab partner, so teach wanted me to stay with you and make sure you were okay. You fainted on us."

I sat up and flinched slightly, glad to hear that I wasn't out too long, but I was probably going to hear about this later, "I never introduced myself properly to you. I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you." I smiled and saw that he still hadn't connected the pieces of the puzzle like I had, "Thanks for helping me out. I didn't mean to drag you into that."

"Don't worry about it. I'm Natsu, it's a pleasure to meet you." He grinned and I melted harder than I ever had watching him through a screen, "Besides, I couldn't leave you here alone. Not while you were crying." He spoke silently.

I was crying. He was watching me sleep. It wasn't uncommon for me to wake up in tears, but I mostly hid my emotions from everyone, "Guess I had a sad dream when I was out then." I said in a numb kind of way.

"I guess so. It's not so unnatural though. Happens to everyone, right?" He smiled and walked up to me, "Listen, I'll be here for you whenever you want someone to talk to. I'm not really good with words, but I can help you out in anyway that I can." He said confidently.

"Thanks, Natsu."

"No problem, Luigi. Let's get back to class." He smirked and then I glared at him.

"It's Lucy, thank you very much." I hit his arm with a playful fist and then got out of the hospital looking bed, "I hope I didn't make you miss anything important."

"Don't be silly, we just finished a lab anyways, so really. I think we are okay." He smiled and then helped her back to class. He let her walk in first and he followed quickly behind in case I toppled over again. Clearly it hadn't registered in his head that this was the Lucy he had been stalking on all social media.

"Seriously, Natsu, I appreciate the help, but it isn't necessary." I sighed and then looked down like there was nothing better to look at and that's when it happened. That's when the most awkward comment of my entire life occurred.

"So, uh, Luigi, want to eat lunch with me? The stripper is going out with his girlfriend, so I'm alone for lunch and I like making new friends." He spoke so casually it hurt me on a level where almost no one did anymore and it cut deep.

I hesitated and then sighed, "I can't." I simply answered like it didn't even matter, "I still have to unpack my stuff. I only got my things in my room before I had to run to class. I'm sorry." Of course I was lying as I was looking him straight in the eye and I never had been a good liar.

"Well, I can help you out if you want." He smirked and I sputtered. He had no reason to smirk unless she was that easy to read.

"No, t-that's okay. I really just need time to myself to get settled in. I mean, it's not like I'm going anywhere, right? I'll be here tomorrow." I rubbed the back of my neck hoping that he wasn't offended by the fact that I really just wanted to be alone right now, but I also had a feeling that he was going to lurk nearby anyways. He seemed like the type of guy.

"Eh, whatever you say Luigi." He shrugged and then opened the door for me. There were around ten minutes left in class and everyone was working silently. We talked to the teacher really quick and then I noticed eyes on me and I starred at the ground.

Talk about first day stress. My favorite YouTuber in my school. He seemed so nice and so normal little did I know that during Lunch things were going to change.

* * *

I was organizing my locker in the hall when all of a sudden I felt eyes on me. I was suddenly missing home. I missed the security of having loneliness as my only friend. I missed the soft whisper of the wind in the morning and the echo of the halls at night. Things most definitely were changing. It didn't take long for Natsu to show up and try to pull a few strings, "Luigi! Hey, lunch with my friends and I. You in?" He asked leaning against the locker next to mine as I kept fiddling with things.

"Jeez, my name is Lucy and I told you I can't. It would be to awkward for me." I whispered, ducking my head down in silence, "Besides, there is something I decided i actually have to do. So, I'm really sorry." I said, closing my locker and looking at him. His eyes seemed to widen a little bit in reaction to it.

"Nothing is awkward here. We are all technically friends. Even if you don't want to be the whole montra of this school is the concept of family." He spoke softly, "Has been ever since I can remember."

"What a nice concept." I commented and then the lonely expression hopped onto my face, "Family. Wonder what it real- I-I should go." I said turning on my heel and walking as fast as I could towards my dorm room, muttering to herself, "I can't believe I almost said that." I started running and I ran straight into Gray, "Oof!"

"Hey, watch out! Are you alright?" Gray asked with concern on his face, as he helped me off the floor and helped pick up a bunch of scattered papers, "Sheet music?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess you could say I'm working on somewhat of an original song? It's a long story and I shouldn't get into it." I said, snatching the paper from the boy, "I have somewhere I need to be. I see you around, Gray." I smiled and then ran around him. When I got to my room I hid the music and I started setting up my recording stuff. I then went onto tumblr and I made a post.

 _Hey my precious little stars! Well, school has been weird. It's lunch time so I'm chilling out and thought I'd say hi. As there will not be a video today. I will post a quick thing summarizing my day as I know a lot of you are wondering how it's going. First day of class is half over. Now I just gotta worry about not dying and/or not outing myself. Human interaction sure is weird. **FlamingDragon** Thanks for your nice words last night and just being friendly in general. CelestialStar signing off!_

Well, that was the post that I wrote quickly and then posted hastily. I didn't want him to find out I was me, but Natsu was so obvious that it almost killed me inside. When I was done setting up my studio I looked at the clock and then headed out only to bump into Levy, "Hey, Lu! How are you doing? Natsu told me you were unpacking so I wanted to stop by and make sure you were okay."

I smiled as I wondered how people could be so welcoming and nice compared to her father who was the complete opposite. It made me feel somewhat alone and empty inside again, "I'm fine. I finished what I had to do. I honestly just said that to Natsu because I didn't feel comfortable crashing the party."

"Don't be silly. Besides, I have no one to talk about books with, so now you have to. Come on!" Levy pulled me to where everyone was as made me sit down. I had sort of a dead look on my face and I could tell everyone noticed it. Erza was talking with a friend with blue hair and some weird eye tattoo while Natsu talked with Lisanna and Mira, at least that's what I assumed their names were. Gray was out with his girlfriend and Levy was sitting next to the burly looking guy from Chem, Gajeel. My head hurt and I didn't feel like talking. Was it possible to feel so alone is a group?

I put my head down on the table and sighed, This was probably after affects of fainting in Chem. When a soft groan left me lips I could feel eyes move towards me and I just wanted to shrink back into myself and slowly disappear from the situation. It was Mira who was the first to talk now, "Lucy, are you feeling alright?"

My head lifted up slowly to show her slowly dying eyes, "I don't know. I'm tired I guess. I did pass out during Chem. Probably just my body being tired. I'll be fine."

Mira looked at Natsu and then back at me, "Why don't you go rest and we will give notes from our classes? I mean, it's easier than suffering all day."

Natsu seemed to agree, "It's your first day here right? You won't be missing much and we could just tell the teachers you aren't feeling well."

Levy joined in, "Yeah, I could give you my English notes and Erza can give you her History notes. Gray can give you the notes from that music class you have together. What was it? Music Theory?"

I wasn't going to lie about how defeated I was feeling at the moment, "Listen, I know you are all worried about me. I can see it in your eyes, but I don't give up without trying first. I guess that's just me though. Besides, it's not like I get to go home and-" I cut myself off.

Everyone looked at each other, but Natsu was looking at my faltering expression. I was trying to be happy, but somehow I missed being ignored. I decided something now about tomorrow. I wasn't going to come in. I was going to try and get away. Away from all the prying eyes, the weird understanding looks, the people who were slowly trying to figure her out.

That's when Levy elbowed me, "Hey, Lu. I got a question."

I felt myself go stiff when she said that. I tried to calm down, "Uh, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering? What the problem with you and home? Gray told us about the weird encounter with you in the hallway. I don't mean to pry, but I don't know. I'm worried." Levy timidly said.

"It doesn't mater. You guys wouldn't understand anyways. It's... complicated." I didn't notice, but everyone else must've heard the thick sound of sadness that was in her voice, "I.. I have to go." I got up and wiped my eyes. I felt something warm grab my hand, but it didn't register in my mind until I heard words.

"Loopy, we can't have you leaving us crying. Sit back down and talk to us, or just sit with us anyways." I heard, but I didn't look back. I wanted to crumple into a ball and just cry and not in front of the entire school.

"I told you that I couldn't, Natsu. I told you." I looked back at him and tried to unwrap his hand from where it was on her wrist, "Let go."

Natsu shook his head and made me sit down. Whether he was aware of it or not I was the Lucy he was looking for and I didn't want to give myself away yet, "Don't be stupid. It's better to cry with friends then to cry alone."

From the table, I heard a tiny 'I ship it.' from who I could only assume to be Mira. My eyes shot to her and then I felt slightly uncomfortable as I kept my eyes glued to the table, "Trust me. I'd rather cry alone."

"Awh, Lu. Don't say that. I'm your friend and I want to support you." Levy exclaimed and everyone joined in.

I looked down, "Well, I don't know how I made friends with all of you, but thanks." I sighed, knowing that the situation didn't make a lick of sense to anyone else.

* * *

When lunch was over I went back to my locker and when I opened it a piece of paper fell out. When I read it I went rigid. First day and hate mail in my locker. Well, more like an open ended threat.

 _I know who you are. If you don't want your secret revealed..._

 _All you have to do is meet me in front of the school when you get out of class._

 _If you do not. I will share this intelligence with everyone that the crybaby, Lucy is CelestialStar._

 _~Anon_

I quickly crumpled up the paper and grabbed my books before heading to English.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Hey everyone! Oh me, oh my! Who wrote the note? Anyways, clearly it is someone who was stalking her._

 _Besides, the point I finally updated! Woo!_

 _Well, Natsu and Lucy finally met. Yes, Natsu is completely unaware that Lucy is his internet crush and she doesn't want him to find out. More information is to come on their forming friendship. Did I say friendship? Yeah, but that's how relationships work._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _FlameDragonHime-_** _Yes, Nalu is the most really thing on this planet. Thanks for reading!_

 _ **Summerain12567-** I finally updated! I'm sorry it took so long I've been a little busy. Thank you for your support and I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much as you enjoyed the others! Thank you!_

 _As always,_

 ** _Much Love,_**

 ** _~StellarLucy_**


	5. Anxiety in the worst case

**_Where we left off:_**

 _When lunch was over I went back to my locker and when I opened it a piece of paper fell out. When I read it I went rigid. First day and hate mail in my locker. Well, more like an open ended threat._

 _I know who you are. If you don't want your secret revealed..._

 _All you have to do is meet me in front of the school when you get out of class._

 _If you do not. I will share this intelligence with everyone that the crybaby, Lucy is CelestialStar._

 _~Anon_

 _I quickly crumpled up the paper and grabbed my books before heading to English._

* * *

 _ **LUCY**_

I walked to English, well, more like ran. I was feeling a little sick and I just wanted to day to be done with. I was emotionally drained and I needed to take a break. I hated being reminded of home and family. Both foreign concepts to me. I sat down at the open desk in the front of the room right next to Levy. She didn't notice anything was wrong with me yet, but I was slowly falling apart. She didn't say anything as her nose was shoved in a book and shortly so was mine as I was told to red up to chapter 6 in a very large book. All the while taking notes.

Finally a paper was assigned and the rest of the class we got the chance to work on whatever we wanted. That was when Levy looked up and smiled, "Hey, Lu! Are you feeling any better?" She asked softly like she was trying to keep me from crying again.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's just not a good day for me. Too much work probably.." I answered, my heart was racing though. I needed to find out who wrote that letter and get them to not out me. I don't want that extra attention. It didn't help that Natsu was constantly swarmed, but I would not be able to handle that. I wasn't good in crowds. Never was and never will be.

Levy nodded, "It's understandable. You have to catch up with everyone else. If you ever need help with anything please ask us. We are all very willing." She smiled and then turned back to her book. I was kind of glad she looked away because I was about to go insane.

I eventually just spaced out with a panicked look on my face. Was it always this hard to breath? When I realized what was going on it was too late because I was already in a full blown panic attack with people swarming me to try to get me to snap out of it. I wasn't hearing anything besides a low hum though. I felt a comforting hand on my back at one point and looked up to see Levy with a worried face. She was talking, but I couldn't hear anything as my vision tunneled. I shut my eyes as she rubbed my back and I tried to focus on breathing. I had to say it helped a little bit.

Soon I was back in a stable place and I decided I was going to spend the rest of the class in the nurses office and little did I know Levy ended up telling everyone what happened. When I woke up from an hour long nap Everyone was looking down at me and I felt self conscious as I held my breath. I was secretly hoping the light would fall and kill me or maybe I'd be crushed by the ceiling. They were going crazy and Gray was the first to talk, "Lucy, are you alright? Erza has your history notes by the way and Music Theory is next, but I'm not sure you should go if you actually had a panic attack in English."

I blinked at him and tilted my head. I had no memory of having the panic attack and now I felt fine. I grabbed my head and sat up, "I'm fine. Promise. Besides, I gotta go to class." I said like something was pushing me and then I felt the lump in my pocket heavier. After music theory I would be meeting the person who wrote that letter. I groaned and then stood up and Natsu was in front of me giving me a worried look.

"No, Lucy. You don't have to go to class if you aren't feeling good." He muttered and then lowered me back to the bed, "We'll get you when class ends." The pink hair boy said.

I shook my head and forced my way back up, "I said I'm going to class, Natsu. You aren't stopping me, understand?" I almost looked desperate and everyone just gave me a confused look. The girl who was so sad earlier was so irritable now. I just wanted to be left alone. I eventually left the nurses office and felt all of them looking back at me with dazed expressions.

* * *

As the day progressed I eventually got more and more irritable. A single touch from one person would trigger an onslaught of anger and me telling the other person off. Maybe this was my defense mechanism, scaring other people away. I wouldn't really know since I've never been in a situation like this. In music theory Gray knew I was upset, but still talked to me which was nice considering I wanted to rip head off of bodies and march around the school with them on sticks, "So, Lucy, You like music that much, huh?"

The topic took me by surprise and calmed me down a bit, "Uh, yeah, I guess you could say. Music is the one way I can express myself clearly sometimes." I said looking down at the sheet music I was reading for a song that I had planned on singing for my audience, "It's complicated." I wasn't about to say how her mother had taught her everything she knew because the wound was all too fresh, "Not that it matters though right?"

Gray leaned back in his seat and shrugged, "It's important if you want it to be. I take an art class because it's the only way I can express myself. My adoptive mother taught me everything I know, but she died when I was young." He looked at the paper in front of him and sighed, "I'd say it was my fault, but you seem like the type of girl who would tell me it wasn't."

"You aren't wrong, but it's seriously wouldn't have been your fault. Besides, I feel responsible for my mother's death too. She died in a car accident when I was younger." I looked at my sheet music and bit my lip, "So, I understand trust me."

"Your mom died in a car accident? So did Ur. I will never forget the look on her face as she told me she was trapped." He looked sad, but I clasped my hands together and looked down, "It was my fault. If I hadn't been fooling around in the back seat no one would be dead."

I looked up at Gray, "Did the person in the other car die? Was it in Crocus on the bridge?" I needed to know, not because I wanted to know who I crashed into that day, but it seemed like they would have that kind of luck.

"Uh, yeah and I guess it was. Why?" He said and then when he saw the look on my face he froze, "oh... Lucy. I'm so sorry. I.. I'm so so sorry." He apologized and then awkwardly looked away.

"Yeah, the person Ur crashed into was my mother." I looked down and then at Gray, "I wasn't in the car, but I feel like if I had kept her at home that day it wouldn't have happened." I sighed and then smiled, "It's not your fault, Gray. I promise. At least we both kept the things important to us near." I wasn't going to blame him for this. It wasn't his fault.

"Yeah, there is that." He smiled back, glad that she could at least settle his heart a little about it, "Let's not talk about this anymore." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

I nodded, "Sounds like a great plan to me. So, now you know why I have sheet music on me all the time." I said and then laughed, "Sorry for running into you earlier, by the way. I was in a little bit of a hurry to be alone."

"No problem. You were stressed out and wanted to get away. It's fine." He said as the bell rang, "I gotta go meet up with Juvia before she gets super jealous again. Apparently she saw me run into you earlier and got a little bit of the wrong idea. You can come with and meet her if you want to." He offered and we packed up our stuff.

"Actually, I have to meet someone in front of the school anyways, so sure. I'll come along." I smiled and then stood up.

"Oh really, who? Someone special?" He asked like I was secretly dating someone, but I wouldn't tell him about the letter, so I just nodded and he smirked, "Nice."

"Well, let's uh go." I mumbled glad he didn't ask further about who it was. For all he knew it was probably Natsu. I could tell he knew that I liked him. I sighed and we walked to the front of the school silently. He could see me getting a little nervous, but didn't say anything. He just thought it was because I was meeting up with a guy.

* * *

So, Juvia was a beautifully shy looking girl who lit up as soon as she saw Gray walking down the sidewalk to her and she ran to him and gripped his arm painfully tight, "Hey, Juvia, I would like to to meet the new girl, Lucy." He introduced me, "Lucy, Juvia."

"Hello." I muttered and I could tell that I was about to get an earful from this girl, "I'm Lucy. Nice t-"

"LOVE RIVAL!" She hissed loudly at me and my eyes shot wide open. Since when did I become a love rival in all this. I shook my head.

"No, no, no. I'm not interested in Gray like that. Promise. He's safe. We are friends, that's it." I quickly tried to defend myself as someone tackled me to the ground and I was so confused, but so was Gray and Juvia. I didn't want to look at the face. All I could tell was it was a male. Bora. I could tell by the lowlife stink of him. I had met bora at my mother's funeral. One could say he was my uncle of sorts, "God dammit, Bora. Leave now!" I yelled at him.

"Hey, don't yell at me like that. I'm sorry about that note by the way." He shrugged, "You know the one I left you at the funeral?"

Gray watched as I visibly stiffened underneath the man and then watched as I scrammbled to get to my feet, "Hey, Lucy. Are you alright."

I nodded, "Fine, thanks." I gave him a smile and then I looked back at Bora, "I thought I told you to never bring that up! EVER!" I shouted at him. I wasn't expecting it, but someone came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. Yet I was so full of anxiety at this point I grabbed the hand and nearly flipped a boy with orange hair over my shoulder. In fact, when I was brought back to reality he was on the ground in front of me and Bora looked horrified.

"Okay, I think there was a misunderstanding beautiful." The guy on the ground said, rubbing his back.

"No, I think I was right to flip you. Can't believe I'm even alive right now." I groaned and then turned angrily around and left both boys on the ground. Bora smirking and Loke confused off his ass. Gray and Juvia followed after Lucy to make sure she was okay only to see someone pulling her towards the back of the building.

"Well, Juvia we should go. She seems like she is going to be okay after all." Gray said, turning back to his girlfriend and then pulled her along.

I should've known that Bora wrote that note. He probably had some sort of spy slip it in my locker. I was being led away by none other than Erza, who had seen me flip my tables on the two men and then she stopped behind the building and leaned against the wall, "What was that?"

"Nothing, one of them put a threat in my locker and well, I flipped. It's why I had a panic attack and why I flipped that seemingly innocent boy." I said, looking at my feet, "I'm not used to people, but that sure as hell is not the way I wanted my first day to go." I felt like crying and I just really wanted to go back to my room, "Hey, Erza? Can I trust you with a secret?"

"I see. No one wants their first day around people to be like that. I probably have had worse though." Erza sighed and then smiled and nodded, "Of course I can keep a secret. I will keep anything you want me too." She said with confidence, "I won't let you down, Lucy."

I sighed, "Alright, but it's really hard for me to admit. I uh... I may or may not be a famous youtuber? Like you know... One that one of your friends asked to collab with? May or may not have been Natsu." I said awkwardly, "I wasn't expecting to meet him here and well now he doesn't know it's me and I kind of don't want him to, not yet anyways." Why was it so hard to get my thoughts across without stummbling over my words.

"You are... CelestialStar? Lucy, He's been going crazy over you. Mira has wanted to meet you forever now. Hell, even I've been into your stuff for a while now. I won't tell anybody, but you are going to have to out yourself eventually."

"I will. Eventually." I said scratching my cheek, "I just.. you know.. I kind of have an anxiety thing where I don't want people to judge me for what I am, but who I am?" I shrugged, "It makes sense to me if it doesn't to you."

"No problem, Lucy. I understand. I really do. Hey, but how are you going to respond to Natsu? I mean, he wants to collab with you right? How are you going to do that when you don't want him to know who you are." She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking we just... uh... crap you are right." I muttered and then looked down, "Maybe I just won't. He already thinks I'm weird as hell from the panic attack and the fainting on him earlier. Maybe he's already figured it out. Maybe he doesn't like me anymore." I started panicking and then I felt a hand on my shoulder and it caused me to stop.

"Lucy... He likes you. He more like loves you. As soon as you left us during lunch he wouldn't stop asking if you were okay. He sent Levy to make sure you were okay. Hell, he even asked me to get your history notes which are right here, by the way." She stated pulling notes out of her bag.

"That makes this even weirder and thanks for the notes, Erza. Means a lot." I muttered and then sighed, "I don't know what is going on right now and I promise. I'll tell him eventually, but just not now. I have to go back to my room and take a nap. I'm exhausted." I smiled and then walked off like nothing was bothering me. However, when I rounded the corner I had a bag pulled over my head and I struggled against four manly feeling hands. I was terrified and I would've screamed if they hadn't shoved something in my mouth.

I was shoved into a car and tied up. I ended up smacking my head hard enough to make myself pass out which only helped them.

* * *

When I woke up I was sitting in a chair with a bag over my head and my feet and hands tied to a chair. I was still clothed, so at least there was that. I didn't move. I didn't even try to struggle because I was shaking. All I could think about was how I wanted someone to save me, but this wasn't some fairy tale. There was no prince coming to save me.

I was trapped and being held captive. They were going to keep me blindfolded. When I was sure everything in the room was quiet I worked to get the hood off of my head, which required a lot of squriming, so of course it didn't work. I groaned and then I heard a door open and I went stiff, "Lucy Heartfilia, huh?" I couldn't recognize the voice. I could tell they were getting closer to me and I shut my eyes, "You are probably wondering who I am aren't you?" The male asked.

I couldn't really say anything considering my mouth was gagged, but hey if he wanted an answer I was going to give it to him, "Hm!" I groaned out.

"Well, too bad, Miss Heartfilia. Too bad indeed because you will be my captive for quite a while until you share all your families secrets." He said, his hand on my arm made me go stiff, "Your choice."

I didn't know anything about my family. My father never shared anything with me after my mother died and my mother only shared her gift of music with me when I was a young child. That and the keys that I tended to keep in a drawer in my desk. I tried to talk, but it wouldn't work, "NEmmmMEM! Hmm H-!" I was cut off but a quick grab to my jaw.

"You will do your best to be quiet, Heartfilia." He muttered as he violently tossed my head back. I wasn't going to be able to eat and I sure as hell was not going to be able to get out of here alone, "I know your secret and I'm so sorry that a family friend had to tell me."

I went stiff, Bora told this mad man about me? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My eyes were wide. I shut my eyes and then tried to hold back my tears, "You don't mind if I make a video right? Your friends will probably know you are gone by now." What did he mean? How long was she out? What was happening? I shook my head and then screamed, "I'll take that as a yes."

I could hear the beeping of the camera, the zoom of the lens and then I started screaming more and violently squirming in the chair though I screamed even louder when the duct tap was ripped off of my mouth, "NO! I won't tell you anything!"

"Don't try to be a hero Lucy. I know you hate your father and you hate yourself even more." The man said, "Now just tell me who you really are."

"I won't! Let me go!" I clenched my fists and then squirmed harder. The rope burns I could deal with, the blood that was now leaking to the floor. I cried, "Just please let me go."

"It was your fault wasn't it? Your father won't talk to you because it's your fault." He said with a evil grin on his face as I started to hyperventilate.

"N-no... Please stop! No. It wasn't my fault. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please just let me go." I started saying between breathes.

"I can't do that, Lucy. You are stuck here until you share." He said to me. He was happy that I was in emotional pain. He was happy I was suffering.

"I can't... someone help me! P-please!" I squirmed harder and then went into a full panic as the man touched me, "I don't want to be here. I don't want t-" I was cut off the same way I was before, "You have forty eight hours, or you are going to get hurt."

"Please don't... I have nothing to share!" I cried and then my head was thrown back again and I ended up passing out again.

"Stupid girl. I don't plan on letting you go for free. If any of you want to see your precious CelestialStar ever again you will come to her." He said on video, "Otherwise, this shooting star is going to be gone. Message me if you have any information on her." He turned the video off and then uploaded it to Lucy's channel, sending it to public, "Let's see who tries to save the last star now." He smirked and left the room.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hello readers. Okay. I know this took a dark turn, but my mind wandered in this direction while I was waiting for my English class to start. I apologize. I promise you that there isn't going to be some huge torture scene unless you literally tell me to write one out._

 _Anyways, Will anyone save her? Will Natsu find out what's going on? Find out in the next chapter, maybe. All depends what you guys want and no Lucy really isn't hiding anything. She really doesn't know what this guy wants._

* * *

 ** _Reviews_**

 _ **runelt99:** Sorry, no, but uh.. There is some relation that is all I'm going to say._

 _ **LeggycluckerNekoNeko:** Thank you for enjoying my crap writing! Much love goes out to you!_

 _ **FlameDragonHime:** We may never know. wink wink!_


	6. In trouble

_**Where we left off:**_

 _"Stupid girl. I don't plan on letting you go for free. If any of you want to see your precious CelestialStar ever again you will come to her." He said on video, "Otherwise, this shooting star is going to be gone. Message me if you have any information on her." He turned the video off and then uploaded it to Lucy's channel, sending it to public, "Let's see who tries to save the last star now." He smirked and left the room._

* * *

LUCY

When I woke up I remembered the predicament I was in. I had no doubt in my mind that this is how I would die. My father never knowing and police finding out too late. I was too scared to move. I didn't hear anything in the room besides my breathing, but that wasn't going to last long. Maybe if I pretended I was still out the person wouldn't bother me.

That's what I thought, but my heart was racing and my body was too stiff to pass for someone who was sleeping.

The door creaked open and I heard footsteps approaching. I stood my ground, trying my best not to flinch away from the weird heat of the person approaching. I was in such a panic that it hurt. It was the man that had been with her before, "Oh, Lucy. You should really just tell me your father's secret about your mother and you." He said, running a cold metal object across my arm.

I gulped, "Please, I don't know what you are talking about. No one knows. My father hasn't even talked to me since my mother has died. Please." My voice sounded shaky, but I knew exactly what he was talking about. None of her subs knew, so it was only a matter of time before something happened to me. I was scared, scared I'd never see my new friends again. Scared that nothing would come of this. I was sure someone noticed by now that I wasn't around. I'm sure Levy had tried to get me from my dorm room so that she could go out with me, or talk to me about books.

I felt lost as the man pressed down harder with the metal object almost to the point where it was cutting through her skin, "You know, I have half a mind to record this and send it off to the internet. I could give you away." Of course knowing how sadistic the man was being he was already recording this. I was stiff and scared.

"Do it. Send it off to the internet. Someone will come for me." I spit and squirmed slightly as I felt a sharp pain in my arm. A scream escaped my lips. I had no reason to keep it in here, "Please, I don't know what you want!"

I could almost hear the smirk on the man's face when he spoke next, "Let's have a little fun with this. Seeing as no one as tried to help you and you have been out for two days." The words didn't sound right to me. I had been out for two days? It felt like a few hours. I struggled when the man walked away and I heard some clicking on a computer, "Let's see who is going to watch you suffer and do nothing."

* * *

NATSU

It had been quite a while since Lucy had come to school and I was getting worried for my new friend that I felt so connected to though we've barely spoken. What concerned me more was what was going on with CelestialStar. Was that video just a hoax, or was it a threat. If she had only forty-eight hours then what was happening to her now. It was our lunch period when I first received notice that something was up. Not only was it Erza who told him to look at the channel, but when I did I saw blood dripping down her arm and a man standing next to her with a knife in his hand, "No..."

My hand tightened around my phone and suddenly I notice where this was. I glanced at Gajeel and then at Juvia who happened to be visiting for Lunch. I was about to go crazy and not in a good way. I wanted to rip head off. Erza looked like she knew something because she had felt uncomfortable since the fist video came out. She looked more worried than anyone else. I had remembered Gray saying that Lucy was supposed to meet someone in front of the school, but whoever it was never showed. It made me uncomfortable.

Now back to what I noticed in the video. I noticed a certain ghostly figure on a banner behind Lucy. Phantom was behind this. I watched the video to see if she was going to be okay and the sound I heard left my ears ringing and my face going pale. I was watching her constantly deny that she knew anything. Then when the stream ended I watched in horror as I saw an arrangement of cuts across her body completely unconscious again.

It made me so mad that I physically raised from the table and threw my phone down, "Guys, we have to help her." I sounded completely dead hollow and all of them starred at me. My eyes were in slits and my hand was clenched on the table like I was holding onto my last bit of sanity, "We have to. I don't know who she is, but I can't let this happen to her. Not when I have the power to do something. Gajeel, Juvia, It's Phantom." Phantom was a gang that originated their name from Phantom High. Gajeel and Juvia used to be part of the gang, but left when their hearts connected with others, so I figured they could help me get in and out of there with CelestialStar.

I just hoped she could wait until I arrived. Erza agreed to go with given her experience with fighting with weapons. That was a great relief to me as we waited for the bell to ring.

* * *

Time passed slow as the images I saw on my phone became clearer in my head. I was worried about her and her face was covered by a black bag. She looked so pale and scared, like a bunny, which I admit is a weird way to describe someone who was cut up and bleeding the last time I saw her. However, I was stopped in my tracks on my way to my locker by a ringing tone on my phone. It was another live stream on torturous events. This time the man in the video was physically beating her until she was crying.

"Come now, my dear. Tell me what your secret is. Tell me what dark secrets the Heartfilia's are holding." The man was laughing as he punched her in the gut, "You aren't going to eat until you tell me and they say a person can only go so long without eating and drinking before they die." He kicked her legs and I watched as she grunted and took the beating like a champ. It was almost like this wasn't an unusual circumstance for her to be in.

"I'm not telling you anything because I don't know! Please just le- AUGH!" She screamed as there was a knife slit across her leg. I winced and then listened, "I don't negotiate with trash like you." She spat at his feet and that only seemed to piss him off more. The man took a shot to the head with his fist, but she seemed to have seen it coming as she flung herself backwards.

"You little..." The man muttered, "Tell me your secrets by the end of today and I won't kill your father." I watched as the female went rigid and started squirming in the chair. It sounded like she had started crying and I could tell she was hyperventilating.

I had about enough of this. I grabbed my friends and we ran to the headquarters of the Phantom gang. I wasn't about to let that happen to someone who didn't deserve that kind of treatment. I was angry and nothing could possibly stop that rage from going a hundred percent into that man's face.

* * *

LUCY

As soon as he mentioned my father I froze, now it was my life or his. Tears found their way creeping into my eyes and I couldn't take it. I started panicking like I had never panicked before, "Please no, he's the only family I have left. I don't care about how he mistreats me. Please, don't!" I couldn't hear anything, I was seeing red and my entire body was convulsing. I didn't feel pain, or relief. I felt fright, cold, and darkness creeping up on me. I would never be the same around my friends, or at school. I would constantly live in fear that this would happen again.

The next thing I knew I was out. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't even know if I was alive. All I knew was that this death, if it was death, felt sweet. It felt safe and it felt like the world was expanding rather than closing in. The last thought I remember having was, "Please save me." As the darkness completely took over and I embraced it. Little did I know that help was already on the way from my friends who would willingly try to save me because they saw the stream.

* * *

NATSU

A few hours later we arrived at where she was being kept in a seclusion room in the basement of the headquarters where they interrogated people. According to Gajeel, the interrogation usually ended badly in the worst sense that you could imagine, "Get in there and get out, Natsu. We will handle things up here." Gajeel said as I ran towards a staircase. I looked through every room until I found the one with a man and a girl who was pasted out. He was waiting for her to wake up and that's when I took my chance for revenge.

Fists were flying as I furiously and viciously tore the man's clothes apart as I beat him into oblivion. I didn't stop until he was completely knocked out and that smirk was off of his face. I untied the girl and I didn't want to lift the hood off her head, so I draped her over my shoulders and ran out of the room and up the stairs. I did't care about the blood still leaking from the cuts all over her body. I got back to my friends and we all left as quickly as we came. CelestialStar was safe now, but who was she.

Erza seemed to flock to her side when we got to the park, "Lucy..." She muttered and that's when I quirked a brow at her, "Lucy, wake up."

"Erza, what do you mean 'Lucy'?" I asked and then my curiosity took over as Erza gestured to the hood over her face. I slowly took my hand and gently pulled the hood up as blonde hair began to show and then the face I cam to know as Lucy's sleeping face. My eyes widened as I looked at Erza, "No.."

Erza nodded, "I promised her I wouldn't tell you who she was on the day she was kidnapped. She said she was going to tell you on her own time, but you might as well know now that you just saved her from a life or death situation. We should get her to a hospital though. To makes sure she heals well enough to operate at school."

I lifted her up from the bench I had put her down on and started walking, "Yeah, sounds like a plan. I'll stay with her until she wakes up. I promise."

Erza shook her head, "Natsu, I know how you feel about her. I also know that you are still angry, so please go home and rest. I'll take care of Lucy for the time being."

"I said I'd stay with her until she wakes up, Erza." I rejected the idea of even leaving her side for a second.

"Fine. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Maybe Lucy too if she is awake." Erza stated and then walked with Gajeel and Juvia back to the school.

I walked Lucy to the hospital with her on my back and then stayed by her side until the magic moment where she would wake up and realize what he had done.

* * *

LUCY

Everything was hazy as things swirled in my mind. I was accepting death, but when I finally opened my eyes I saw a flash of my mother and smiled softly as she disappeared. That was when I truly woke up. It was so bright and open that I felt disoriented. I felt the pain and the suffering that I went through and immediately shut my eyes again and begged then and there for death to take her. Then she heard a voice in her ear that wasn't he same as before. It was concerned and warm. It belonged to Natsu, "Lucy? Are you okay?" He asked as I felt a hand on my arm and immediately flinched back and went rigid again.

I didn't even have the voice to respond to him. I was so tired and in so much pain that I felt that if I were to open my mouth screams of agony would escape me. I opened my eyes to peak and make sure this wasn't a dream. I wanted to cry and not just tear up a little, but full on bawl at this entire situation. I wasn't ready to suffer like this. I looked at him and my eyes seemed to say it all to him, "Lucy, it's okay. You are safe. No one is going to hurt you. I brought you to a hospital and you are safe."

I shut my eyes to push back tears as my insanity lessened, "N-Natsu..." I ended up sobbing and covering my face with the bandaged hands, "Help me.." It was impossible for me to be alright. I continued to sob and Natsu stroked my hair and it felt so real, but I was sure I was just dreaming. All of this was just a good dream. The color that came with his voice the warth of his touch. All of it wasn't real.

"Shh. I'm right here. Come on. Please stop crying. Your dad is safe too, Luce." Natsu reassured me, but it didn't seem to work as I continued to sob, "Stop crying, Luce. Come one look at me. Feel my hand, it's real. I promise. Look at me please."

I wanted to open my eyes, but fear took over. Fear of the pain and the reality that I was in danger, "I can't he'll kill me if I wake up again."

Natsu shook his head and pressed his forehead to hers, "Luce, I beat the crap out of him and got you out of there. Just open your eyes. Stop being so stubborn and look at me."

I reluctantly did what he said and it wasn't black and dark, but light and warm. His face looked so close, so real. I blinked to see if it was going away and then I looked away, "Natsu... I'm sorry you had to find out who I was like this." I shook my head painfully, "I'm so sorry that you had to see that." I was so hurt because not only did he find out my identity, but it must've killed him to sit back and watch while I was getting hurt.

"Don't apologize, Lucy. I'm not mad. Well, I am mad, but not at you." His voice sounded sincere and it mad a tear come to my eyes, "D-Don't cry, Luce. Come on. I'm sorry. Don't get upset." He sounded worried and I realized the tears had spilled over despite my every will fighting them back.

"I'm not. I'm happy. I'm happy because you finally know and probably everyone else now." I smiled softly, "It's been one hell of a week I'm just glad my father has no idea about this. Otherwi-" Just as I started explaining I heard a phone ring and I looked around for what it was because only one person I knew had that ringtone. Then I sighed and let it ring, "He is going to kill me."

Natsu chuckled as he watched me look around and handed me my cell phone, "I'll give you some time, unless you'd like me to stay here." He gave me a grin and I nodded as I answered the call. He sat back in the chair watching how my face went from happy to stone cold.

I was quiet for some time before I answered a question my father had asked, "School is okay. I'm doing fine and why are you suddenly so interested?" I muttered through the receiver. Nothing could've prepared me for the look I got from Natsu, but if we were at my home he would be seeing a much more bitter side to me.

"Lucy, what is that infernal beeping sound?" My father's voice boomed through like he was trying to break a wall with it.

"It's the hospital... What else would it be and before you ask I am not injured. It's for a school trip for career possibilities." I said and Natsu chuckled and whispered something in my ear, "Natsu, I am not telling my father that! Get out of my face!" A thump was heard over the phone and her father scoffed.

"Who is Natsu? What did he say is that laughing?" He sounded like he was upset and I couldn't help, but glare at Natsu who immediately shut up, "I hope you are being responsible. Don't ruin the great Heartfilia name, Lucy."

"I don't give a damn about the great name of the family!" I yelled through the phone. I was getting fed up with his straight disreguard for how I must be feeling at the moment, "You can't just ask me how I am and then say that! I am a human being not some stupid pet that you have on a leash!" I gripped my hand on the sheets and clenched my teeth.

Natsu looked at me from the chair and sighed suddenly realizing why I felt so broken. I felt trapped by a father who has ignored my feelings from a young age, "Luce..." He whispered.

There was no way that I had just yelled that across the phone, but nonetheless my father answered with a booming voice, "You will respect me, Lucy! I am your father and you will show some respect. What do you think your mother would say!?"

My face when pale as I bit my lip, "Don't throw that at me.." My voice was quiet and shaking, "Don't you dare throw that at me! You don't know! You will NEVER know!" I clenched my fist so tight that if I squeezed any harder my nails would no doubt pierce my skin. My sadness and anger were evident on my face and voice, "She wouldn't want to be used against me! I know that for a fact. Do you even know how it felt to be left alone on that day." I shut my eyes as the memory poured back in to my mind, "It's my fault. It's all my fault and I know you hate me for it. I hate myself too." I mumbled over the phone.

To Natsu is must've hit a chord with him because he put a warm hand over my clench fist and then over my hand with the phone and then hung up on my father. I sobbed as all the pain came back. All the darkness rushed into my eyes as thoughts of how I wished the world took me instead of her. I was hurting and Natsu could see it.

He soothed my hair and smiled, "Hey, Luce... It's going to be okay. Look at me." I tried to, but I couldn't. I couldn't open my eyes as I slumped, "I can't help you if you don't look at me, Lucy." He said softly and in a comforting way, but my tears didn't end. In fact, a nurse had come in and gave me some pain medication and also a sedative to try and calm me down.

It worked because after a short while I was feeling tired and wanted to sleep, "Natsu, do me a favor and go back home. Tell the others that I'm okay. I.. I'm so... sleepy." I muttered out.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. Erza is already telling everyone that you are okay and I told them I'd stay here with you until you are feeling better. Don't worry. Go to sleep and I'll be here when you wake up." He smiled and I reached out to him in my last moments of consciousness.

* * *

My hand felt like it was on fire and I ran from the pain that I saw in my dream. I watched as my mother left the house and never returned. I watched a man mercilessly beating my mother and me until we were both unconscious. I watched fire take over a building while I was inside of it. There was nothing from my past that I wasn't seeing in my dreams, but the warmth in my hand reminded me that this was not happening now and that I was just asleep. It made my dreams calmer and less real.

I was walking through a field with Natsu in this one scene. We were laughing about stars and music as we chased each other about with nets. It was the image of a bright future and then it stayed bright which surprised me. Most of my dreams were dark and cold.

The brightness of the smiles and the warmth of the hearts. The strange, but odd feeling of his calloused hand on mine. There were flowers and trees lining the meadow. The smell of the grass filled my nose and the glow of the sun cover my face and the wind danced around us. It was a beautiful spring day, but that would change when later the rain came. The rain was light at first, but then it started down pouring to the point of having no vision at all. We continued to run and laugh as the rain fell, but it was towards his dorm room and at that point we were dried off and watching tv while sitting next to each other on the couch.

The scene told me of brighter things coming in my future. All of the things I dream tend to happen anyways. It happened with my mother and the trait was passed down to me. We can see the future in our sleep not exactly useful for any money, but I saw the attack on me coming around a week before it did, so I knew that I'd get kidnapped, but I didn't know this would happen. In the dream I had I had died from bleeding out. Is it because of meeting Natsu? It is because he is so unpredictable that my dreams can't see his actions. I felt consciousness slipping back into focus.

* * *

When I finally woke up all my friends were surrounding me. I felt a little uncomfortable with everyone starring at me like that, "Uh, hi, guys. Can we not look at me like that." They all seemed in awe at what had happened. I sat up and Natsu lightly pushed me back down again.

"Nope, doctor told me not to let you move, Luce." He stated, "The guy told me he wanted to do some last minute things before he releases you, but he wants you to take it easy. Your leg is broken and he wants to redress your wounds." He grinned and I flinched at how bright it was.

"Well, that and we all wanted to make sure you were alright, Lu!" Levy said as she stood next to Gajeel, "It's not everyday that my friends get hurt."

"Lucy, I'm glad you are alright. We really showed them a lesson so you should be okay." Erza said and I flinched again, remembering what Natsu had said when she woke up.

"Juvia thinks Lucy should be fine with proper treatment from her lover." Juvia stated and I choked which made everyone look worried.

"My LOVER?" I raised my eyebrow and looked around and my eyes stopped on Natsu who was looking confused as well, "I don't have a lover! I'm single I'm meant to be alone. I... I can't feel love anymore." I looked down and bit my lip.

"I don't think it's physically possible not to feel love after losing something that important, Lucy." Gray said, "In fact, you have more emotions in you then I could possibly ever have. So, don't put yourself down."

"Yeah, Lucy, You shouldn't feel guilty over something you couldn't control." Natsu said softly and then sighed, "Things always change. You just can't control it."

That didn't make me feel any better and I wish I could tell them why because I can control it. Since I can see the future, "I know you guys don't understand yet, but... Nevermind, it doesn't matter." I muttered and then I pushed myself up, but Natsu once again pushed my down, "Please stop, Natsu. I'm trying to do something."

Natsu shook his head, "Do it after the doctor signs the release papers."

Everyone nodded their heads and agreed, "Yeah, Lucy. Stay down until the doctor comes back."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Hello everyone! Well, now we know the secret of her and her mom. Yes, she saw he mother die in her dreams. Yes, she was stuck in a house fire. Yes, when she was little Layla and Lucy were kidnapped and beaten for information. Yes, she is going to be happy in spring._

 _Anyways, If you are enjoying this you might also enjoy my other fanfic, **Unexpected Love for a Pyro?** , which I am curently working on as of right now. Please check it out. Also, if you would like to help me inprove on this please leave a review! Thank you for reading!_

* * *

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **Illusions From Ink:** Well, now there is some Natsu POV for you to enjoy. I was holding off specifically for this. I know my pronouns are janky, but you are correct. I've been writing with no sleep, but that's when my best ideas come to me so there is not much I can do about that. LOL. I'm also working on the pronoun thing. Well, at least I'm trying. I've also decided to stick with CelestialStar mostly because I like it more and it just slips off of the tongue easier for me._

 _ **FlameDragonHime:** Yep, Lucy is going to be having a hard time for a while. Here's hoping she is going to be okay!_

 _ **Brynn chan** **:** Thank you so much for reading. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well._

 _ **Hime of Hearts** **:** Well, it was light torture. Emotional torture. physical pain. We aren't going to talk about it though because it sucked super bad. LOL! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

* * *

 _Much Love,_

 ** _~StellarLucy_**


	7. Release

**_Where we left off_**

 _Everyone nodded their heads and agreed, "Yeah, Lucy. Stay down until the doctor comes back."_

* * *

At everyone's disapproval I stayed in the bed and looked away from all their worried faces. It wasn't like I exactly wanted to be the center of attention right now. I sighed, "You know, you guys can go back to school right. I already know they plan on releasing me today. Besides, it's not exactly something any of you would understand." I glanced at Natsu's eyes and he looked the most hurt out of anyone in the room.

"I'm not leaving you after what's happened. We are your friends now. Learn to accept it." Natsu looked me in the eyes and I couldn't help but to stare into his. He looked so upset by everything, tired and upset. Nothing was going to be the same anymore, but I had to distance myself.

"I want to be alone. I have some things to think about..." I muttered and looked away again everyone could clearly see the emotional wall that I was putting up, but somehow Natsu was trying to break it down.

"Don't push us away, Luce. Think about it. We are your friends. We came to get you out of that situation and we want to stay by your si-" Something cut him off. Apparently it was me. Well, the tears forming in my eyes to be exact, "Lucy... Why are you crying? I already told you that you are safe." His eyes were wide and mine were shut trying to block out the painful memory of what had happened, "Please do- OW!" He was cut off again by a smack to the shoulder by Erza.

"Natsu, you made her cry. Good going." Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Juvia, and Levy all gave him a scolding and I shook my head as I wiped my tears.

"Guys, please. I just... It's been tough wrapping my head around it all.." Then I remembered my dream and smiled slightly, "I'm going to be okay, so please. Just go."

Gray was the one to speak up now, "We'll leave, but Natsu is going to stay regardless of what you say. I'm sorry, but you should really just accept us as your friends. We care about you."

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia grew dark and glared at me while hugging onto Gray's arm and I saw the apologetic look on Gray's face as he saw his girlfriend out of the room, "Juvia will go back to school then. Bye, Gray!" She said as they shared a short kiss.

"Bye, Juvia. I will see you later." Gray said with a sideways smirk, "Sorry about that, Lucy. She gets jealous easily." It was a bit weird to accept the reality that I had friends considering I never really had any, "So, welcome to the friend group." He grinned and it looked good on him.

"I don't deserve friends. Bad things happen to people who get involved with me." I stated and everyone looked kind of shocked, "I don't mean that in any sort of way, but you guys shouldn't have come to help me. You were messing with fate." I muttered and Natsu tilted his head.

"Luce, he was going to kill your father if you didn't spill a secret of some kind right? I wasn't about to let that happen. Besides, look at you. You are alive and breathing because of us. You came to this school to learn and make friends, but you have and now you aren't letting us any closer." His words were cutting a hole into my wall.

"I don't want you getting any closer for a reason that I can't share as of right now, Natsu. When this is over I will tell you, but right now it's dangerous for all of you to get involved with me." I looked away, "They will only use you against me if you get close. That is why I can't make any ties with any of you."

"Lucy, that is stupid." Levy stated like it didn't matter, "That's the whole idea of being a friend is that you don't care if you get put in danger. It's fun when you think about it."

I shot a look at Levy to show that it was not fun to think about that the idea of anyone in this room getting hurt because of me would break me. It wasn't long after that look came that I could feel panic set in and I looked around, but I was seeing the scene with my mom. My hands gripped the sides of my head as my eyes darted around the room. I was going insane. I shut my eyes as the tears started flowing, but the image didn't go away. I had curled into a ball. I couldn't hear them anymore. All I heard was the squeal of car tires. Though I felt a warm hand wiping something away from my eyes, but I was terrified to open them.

Everyone saw that I wasn't in a good mental state and they stayed to try and calm me down. However, when I opened my eyes again the doctor was there and everyone was explaining to him what had happened. The doctor nodded and wrote something down before walking out again. Once he was gone the other's turned towards me and I looked dead. I covered my face and shook my head, "Don't look at me like that, you guys... I'm only human." At least I thought I was, seeing the future was just a power I had.

They gathered around and then Gray sighed, "It really bothers you that much, huh?"

"Well, yeah, I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me. So, please stay away." I said with an urgency. I was so tired from all of my panic that I forgot that the doctor was in here, "So.. tired..." I mumbled as I slipped into a sleep.

It was when I woke up that the doctor came with a prescription and the release papers that I signed. Apparently the school was taking care of the medical fees. I walked out silently behind my friends who were all talking about something going on at the school. They were all smiling, but I was suffering. They had probably caught on that I was hurting from how I always some how ended up crying on my videos.

When we got to school Levy was the first one to say something, "I'm going to walk Lucy to her room. She needs to rest and I'm pretty sure she wants to be alone for a while."

I shook my head, "I can make it there myself. You go with them and have a good day, okay? I do want to be alone." I stated and then started walking off, but that just caused everyone to follow after me. At least until I had entered. They stayed outside the building.

I walked to my room to open the door and find a mess. My sheet music everywhere, my set up destroyed. I stared at the mess in disbelief. Then I realized that my camera had been stolen. I fell to my knees. I had bought that camera specifically to record my time at school, but to my surprise it was used to torture me. Emotions were running through my mind. Sadness. Anger. Despair. Emptiness. My whole world was just crunching in around me and that's when I let out a scream of pain as I tripped over my mic stand and then hit my arm on the bed.

My screamed seemed to trigger a response from my friends because they ran in faster than I could care to imagine. They froze at the door when they saw me on the ground holding my arm like I was in pain. The anger was very clear on my face as I started desperately picking things up. My entire life was thrown on the ground and I don't know if I was ever going to be okay again.

Natsu stepped in and helped me up and sat me down, "Luce... Please calm down. It's going to be okay. We'll help you clean this up." He reassured me, but I was so torn up. I just ended u nodding.

"Thanks..." I muttered and started picking things up again and this time everyone joined in. They were shocked with the amount of sheet music I had. We organized it all by song and then put it in a neat pile on my desk. Then Natsu helped me organize my set up which seemed like a blessing to me. We both went for the mic stand and smacked our heads together, "Ouch!" I hissed and he grunted like it barely hurt him and I felt something change inside me. I had a crush on him for the longest time, but right now I could feel the blush build on my face he was so close.

So close.

We both turned away at the same time and he picked up the stand and started fixing it up. I was a mess. Everyone just chuckled and Erza shrugged. She seemed to know that something like this was going to happen, "Sorry, Luce. Didn't mean to smack into you like that. Is your head okay?"

"Y-yeah, my head is fine. Well, it's not fine. It'll never be fine, but you know what I mean." I blubbered and then shook my head, "Is yours?"

"Yeah! My head is great. Well, not great, but you know." He stated and I felt the hidden message behind it and it made me curious, but I didn't say anything. We just continued cleaning the mess that was made of my dorm room. When we were done everyone had work to go do and I was going to make a video to explain that I was okay to all my viewers, but Natsu stopped me. "Luce, we don't have to do the collab if you don't want to, but please just stay safe and you might want to delete the videos of the streams on your account. He posted them all."

I nodded, "No, we can still do the collab. Besides, I told you I would and I don't break promises." I smiled softly and we shared a hug. It was warm and comforting. I wish it could've lasted forever, but he had to go study and I had some things to do, "Good night, Natsu. Thanks for the help. It... means a lot." I smiled and waved as he left down the hall.

I shut the door and got to work. I opened my computer and set up the lay out for the video. My speech was still kind of messed up from all the screaming I did, but I spoke into my mic to explain to everyone what had happened. "CelestialStar here with breaking news. I know that some of you think that those streams were just skits, but I am here to tell you that they were not. I still require a sense of anonymity, but because my camera was stolen by the man who was beating me up for the last three days. Well, I'm not exactly sure how long it was... Time kind of blurs when you can't see what time it is. Anyways, not my point. My point being that, they were not skits and anything you saw in that was real. I was saved by a friend at school who seemed to notice something that no one else seemed to. I was very fortunate to get out." I paused slightly and then sighed, "Thank you all for not freaking out. If you have any questions I will do another Q&A session later. I will also be getting a new camera so that you can all see my face. Starting tomorrow. Anyways, CelestialStar is now shooting off. I will see you all in the next video. Bye!" I took the video and I edited low noncopywrited music into the background, a picture of my messed up room was the backdrop. After that I posted the video and went off to buy a camera.

* * *

Upon my return, I worked on all of my late work from the last few days. I had no will to want to work, or even smile with the time I was having. I did the work regardless, but it was frightened by a knock on my door. I hesitantly opened it to see Levy on the other side. She smiled and then asked to study together. I turned to look into my room and then nodded, "Sure, come on in. I was just starting to work on all the work I missed anyways." I stated.

Levy walked in and shut the door behind her as I walked over to the pile of papers and books on the floor. She sat down and got her stuff out too, "Don't be too hard on yourself, Lu. I know it's hard, but we can all help you through this. You just have to let us." She smiled and worked through her English as I did my music theory.

"I know. I just kind of want to work some things out on my own though. It's difficult to explain, Levy. At least right now." She sighed and then looked down at her paper. She was busy writing a song that she would sing tomorrow.

"Oh, I saw your video. You know it would probably better to have just not addressed it at all. People will think it's all lies anyways. That's how the internet works. Especially when you run a creative channel like yours." Levy said, writing in her notebook.

"I know, but I'm not the kind that gives up without trying. Besides, I'm going to stream it, so..." I gave a small smile, but it wasn't all there. A part of me was missing and still completely lost in what happened. I couldn't believe it was real.

The blue haired girl sitting in front of me sighed, "Lu, I'll be there for moral support." She grinned and I starred at it. I felt so dead inside, like a piece of me was left in that room. I was at a loss and Levy seemed ot realize that I wasn't going to say anything. I had completely spaced out, "You know made you shouldn't go to class tomorrow. I know how hard it must've been."

"No, you don't... You probably won't believe me, but I saw it coming. I can see a lot of things coming that you wouldn't understand." I said in a dead tone, "Don't even ask the question that I know you are going to ask which is, 'can you see the future?' because yes, I can."

Levy scratched her cheek and then looked back at her papers, "I wasn't going to ask if that makes you feel better, but I was going to think it. Can you read minds too?"

I smiled more naturally this time, "No, I can't read minds. I'm just good at reading people. I could see the curiosity in your eyes and decided to answer your question." I sighed as I finished my work, "Can you check my english to make sure I didn't mess this up?"

"Of course I can. Hand it over." Levy demanded and then read through my paper like it was nothing. I was so used ot doing work fast that my grades didn't even suffer, but Levy didn't see an errors either, "Wow, Lu, you are really good!" She complimented.

"Thanks, I usually had to do a lot of work as a child, so I end up working super fast." I explained, "Guess not much has changed since I was a kid."

"No one stays exactly the same. People are constantly changing their minds and not doing what they should. It all depends on how you act when it matters. Natsu is pretty random in how he deals with situations. He can see how things end up and how they dont based on what he's already seen. He's a really carring person and he seems to care for you a lot. He... wanted me to give you his number, but I figured you guys had been talking over tumblr and YouTube, so I figured he'd already given you his number." Levy laughed and my face went a little red.

"Right... I didn't see anyone coming to save me in my dream, so I thought I was going to die like I saw, but it's kind of shocking that I woke up in a hospital. I figured you guys were just involving yourselves in a fate worse than death, but nothing has happened yet." I explained and Levy nodded.

She didn't really seemed phased by the statement, "Well, maybe we did, but we all have been in bad situations, so we really didn't care. We are all aware just how bad Phantom is. So, it was refreshing to just barge in there and take you back to where you belong."

I heard the word and was struck silent. Was this where I belonged? It felt more like home than with my father, but was this where I am supposed to be? With friends and foes alike? A smile broke across my face, "Thanks a lot. I know I was angry about it earlier, but thank you so much. All of you." I looked at the clock on my laptop and sighed, "It's late. I should go to sleep."

Levy nodded, "We'll see you tomorrow, right?" She asked like I was going to run away into the night and never come back.

I laughed, "Of course. I have no reason to not go to class. Despite how ugly my face and body look now, but nothing a little make up can't fix, right?" She said scratching and some of the healing scratches on her face and arm.

The blue haired girl didn't look impressed with her humor, "I'll see you tomorrow, Lucy. I wouldn't put anything on those until they heal. It could get infected or open up again. Please take care of yourself, Lu." She whispered as she hugged me. I was a little shocked, but I nodded and hugged her back. A few short minutes later she was packing up her bag and going to sleep. Before she did that though she changed the password and email to her YouTube account.

With that she slipped off to dream land. Her dreams seemed peaceful, but with grey clouds like something was about to happen in the distance. Like this was the calm before a storm.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hello everyone, thank you for reading and sorry this took so long to put up. Things got a little busy with school and finals are kicking my butt. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Lucy has finally been released from the hospital, but what will happen with in the week that will shock all her new friends? Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what the calm brings._

 _ **Much Love,**_

 _~StellarLucy_


End file.
